The present invention relates to a tube assembly for integrated circuits which is suitable for packing, transportion and automatic inserting of integrated circuits.
More specifically, the invention is concerned with a tube assembly for integrated circuits which prevents turning of a rail to which the integrated circuits are attached, assures proper removal of the integrated circuits, assures easy visual identification of markings printed on the sides of the integrated circuits and ready detection of the presence of different types of integrated circuits and misalignment of integrated curcuits, prevents integrated circuits from being dusted, and reduces effectively the chances of breaking of integrated circuits due to electrostatic charge.
The conventional tubes for integrated circuits, which have enjoyed commercial use until now, are prepared by forming a lightweight and conductive metal such as aluminium into one piece wherein a rail is molded with a tube, adding a conductive material such as carbon black into a synthetic resin such as polyethylene, polypropylene or polyvinyl chloride, or coating an antistatic agent onto the previously formed polyvinyl chloride rail.
However, since these tubes for integrated circuits have an opaque outer surface, difficulties are encountered in visually identifying the markings on integrated circuits, and detecting the presence of different types of integrated circuits and misalignment of integrated circuits. In addition, the coated antistatic agent contaminates the attached integrated circuits, and when the antistatic agent is ununiformly coated, it is less effective so that electostatic charge troubles may take place.